Going Back to Avenue Q
by leilolil0
Summary: It's been 5 years since Christmas Eve and Brian moved out of Avenue Q. The happy couple struggles with their new lifestyle, and are evicted from their apartment. They return to find that much of it has stayed the same, and much has yet to change R&Rplz!
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back to Avenue Q**

_A fanfiction sequel to the musical Avenue Q._

_Setting: It's been 5 years since Christmas Eve and Brian moved out of Avenue Q. After living the "high life" of middle class America, they have found themselves yet again in financial trouble. Specifically, the decline in Christmas Eve's patient visits and payments and the breakdown of the consulting agency that hired Brian has finally dwindled their pecuniary resources, leaving them unable to pay several months' rent for their new apartment. With an impending eviction, Christmas Eve and Brian return to Avenue Q._

_Note: Each chapter will include an original song based off Avenue Q. This is done so it still feels like a musical as you read along._

**Chapter 1**

After scrambling their pockets to pay a cab fee, Christmas Eve and Brian lug flamboyant "trendy" Japanese luggage and five cardboard boxes that are the same height as Christmas Eve down the unkempt street of Avenue Q. As they struggle, they peruse the environment that's so familiar yet now so foreign to them, due largely in part to the surprise that changes _have _been made in this community over the past 5 years. They don't even walk past one building when they are met with a familiar face.

"Christmas Eve? Brian? You guys are here?" Nicky asks, nasally.

"Yes, we rearry are returning," Christmas Eve answers, a tad out of breath.

Nicky recklessly runs up to the pair and hugs them, causing them both to release their luggage and any rope attached to their hands for easier transportation of the boxes. "It's so great to see you again! Wait till you see Avenue Q now," Nicky exclaims, seemingly neglecting the fact that the couple has yet to settle in.

Running into the middle of the street, Nicky calls out to the buildings, "Trekkie Monster! Kate! Princeton! Rod! Lucy! Guess who's back!"

A stampede of familiar and friendly people emerges from various buildings, trampling over one another to see what the raucous is all about.

Simultaneously, the Avenue Q gang shouts, "Christmas Eve and Brian are back!"

After an overwhelming barrage of hugs and well wishes, Brian cracks down to business. "Is there any place available for us to rent?"

Lucy, who has, since her experience in the hospital five years past, dropped her infamous nickname of "Lucy the Slut," struts over to Brian. "Certainly, honey, in the building you used to live in."

"You mean, no one has rented our place since we left?" Brian asks.

_Princeton,_ (_to the tune of It Sucks to Be Me)_  
Well…  
5 years ago, just after you left  
Some helpless college boy, so young and so heft  
Came round to Avenue Q to find himself a place  
To call his new home

_Kate_  
Your old set of keys were given to him  
The apartment happened to cater to his whims  
A glow resonated from his 22 year old face  
Because he found himself a home

_Rod_  
But after two months, we all realized  
This kid was living a life too idealized  
He'd sit all day, never pay the rent, and leave his trash everywhere  
_  
Nicky  
_So we all ganged up on him to kick him the hell outta here

_Princeton_  
Then 6 months later, this sweet old lady dropped by

_Kate_  
Her habits made the street smell like a pigsty

_Rod  
_So yet again, we all knew  
Exactly what we had to do

_Nicky  
_And we didn't give a fuck that she's feeble and age sixty-five

_Princeton_  
So, you can see, we had a pattern going on

_Kate_  
In each new tenant, we'd find something wrong

_Rod_  
We'd then decide that they must move right along  
To someone else's neighborhood

_Nicky_  
And only last year did we conclude

_Altogether to the tune of the Avenue Q Theme Song_  
It's only home at Avenue Q  
When you're living with us, too-  
With your friends- that's who  
We just can't replace you  
In our home of Avenue Q  
You know your heart's in Avenue Q  
Welcome back to Avenue Q! 

Christmas Eve, Kleenex in hand, whimpers and hugs the Avenue Q gang, saying, "I rearry miss you guy!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" Brian says, joining in another hug fest in the middle of the street.

Then, stomping down the fire escape of the first building on the street comes Gary. "Whatchu talkin' bout down there?"

"Darlin', Christmas Eve and Brian are here!" Lucy announces.

"Say _wha_?" Gary responds, walking down toward the pair in shock.

"What happened to your jobs as therapist and consultant?" Kate Monster asks with hints of concern.

"My crient stop making regurar visit. They never rearry paid for session either," Christmas Eve grimly recalls.

"The consulting company lost money and the business shut down," Brian chimes in.

"Wait till you hear about what's been going on here!" Kate Monster squeals.

"Well, first off, I'd like to say that Kate and I are together," announces Princeton. "And I think I've finally found my purpose!"

"Rearry? Then terr us, Princeton, what is your purpose in rife?" Christmas Eve asks earnestly.

_Princeton, to the tune of Purpose_  
I don't know how I knew  
But I think I found my purpose  
Can't believe this thought came through:  
My B.A. in English wasn't useless  
I'm finding out, as time passes along  
What I should be focusing my life on  
Now I know my purpose- now I can move on 

"In short," Princeton continues, "I have become an English teacher at Kate's school."

"That's excellent!" Brian exclaims.

"And that's not all," Kate chimes in. "The school has been doing so well, and faculty is growing fast. And… guess who's the computer technician _and _technology teacher?"

From behind the crowd of Avenue Q-sters, Trekkie Monster shrinks his head down but raises his arm hesitantly, as if somewhat embarrassed that he's seemingly given up his perverted, porn-obsessed persona.

"Trekkie Monster?" Christmas Eve and Brian ask unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I teach at Monster School," Trekkie finally admits. "If I can't have happy memory of school, I may as well give happy memory of school to other monsters."

"But don't be fooled by his new occupation," Rod pipes in. "We all know- even the students, sadly- that on his spare time, he still peruses his collection-o-porn via the world wide web!"

Trekkie Monster blushes, but everyone laughs in understanding.

"What about you, Rod?" Brian asks.

"Well, I am currently unattached," Rod says, proudly. "I prefer the bachelor life for now, since I'm still getting nowhere near success as an investment banker."

"That's a euphemism for: he hasn't had a successful relationship yet," Nicky translates.

"Well, at least I'm still not bumming around and MOOCHING off of my friend's money," Rod reveals.

Nicky shrugs and says, "I've had on-and-off jobs."

Then, with shock, Brian scans Lucy. "What happened to _you_?"

"Well, doll, you know I've decided to tone down that slut image. So I've settled down. I'm with Gary," Lucy says in her trademark seductive voice.

"I guess now it doesn't suck to be me, huh?" Gary pipes in.

As they all chuckle, Brian notices Christmas Eve still looking glum. "What's the matter honey?"

"What am I gonna do, Blian? Where can I find job now?" Christmas Eve ponders.

They all stop to stare at the ground and think. Feet tap, fingers pat on heads, and even a tumbleweed passes by as they all try to figure out how to get at least one of the two employed.

10 minutes later, Princeton's head shoots up and he smiles, saying, "Hey! I have an idea! Since Christmas Eve is a therapist, she can perhaps be a therapist at the school!"

Kate, raising her head slowly as though considering the idea before she can stand upright, breaks into a smile. "That's a brilliant idea, Princeton!" The two hug and begin to kiss.

"A-hem!" the others grunt at the obviously in love couple.

"Um, yeah, so that's an idea," Princeton mumbles, now staring at the ground in a state of temporary shame from the PDA.

"That an excerrent idea, Plinceton," Christmas Eve beams.

"Now that we have some money guaranteed, can we settle in to our old home?" Brian asks.

"Old home? Brian, it's been yo' home all along," Gary says.

As most of the gang helps the couple return home, Princeton and Kate stay behind on the street for a moment together.

"Things are looking up. Life's gonna be _great _now that they've come back!" Princeton beams.

"Remember, Princeton, they've known what it's like to live with more… stuff. I know they're the same at heart, but I know some perspectives _must _have changed," Kate adds, a bit glumly.

"Oh, Kate, don't be so negative about it," Princeton assures.

As Princeton pulls in Kate for a kiss, Kate's head pulls back so she can talk. "Do you think we should tell the others about… well, you know…"

"In due time, Kate, in due time," Princeton says.

As the sun sets, Christmas Eve and Brian, with the help of Trekkie Monster, Gary, Lucy, Nicky, and Rod, settle in to their apartment and Princeton and Kate share a short, sweet kiss.

However, unbeknownst to one another, yet common among all, are feelings of hope, anxiety, and curiosity as all anticipate the upcoming change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Back to Avenue Q**

_A fanfiction sequel to the musical Avenue Q._

_Note: Each chapter will include an original song based off Avenue Q. This is done so it still feels like a musical as you read along._

**Chapter 2**

Up in the superintendent's apartment, thunderous noises commence. Cat-calls, moaning, and naughty, naughty words are roared within the walls of Gary's home. It's fairly obvious to all that he and Lucy are having quite a time, yet everyone except for Brian and Christmas Eve, of course is accustomed to hearing the sounds of barbaric lovemaking night after night.

As Christmas Eve and Brian attempt to have a quiet night of relaxation after a hard day's work at unpacking, the two acknowledge this raucous.

"Wow- I guess Gary chooses to be as loud as the hell _he _wants every night around here. No one else seems to mind it, though," Brian comments.

"Brian- comprain prease! I have headache and it make me lose _my _mood for ruvmaking," Christmas Eve pleads.

"Aw, c'mon honey- I guess it's something we need to get used to. Remember- Gary had to deal with us once," Brian defends.

"Yeah, but he horny bastard. He probabry rive vicariousry through everyone erse's ruv rife," Christmas Eve scoffs.

"Christmas Eve, please don't be in a bad attitude about it now. He _and _Lucy helped us a lot today. They want their… um… relaxation, too," Brian continues to defend.

After a sigh of grief, Christmas Eve says, "I sorry, Brian. Evelything feer so different now. I don't know what to feer."

"I know, honey, I know," Brian agrees. "But we're with our friends!"

"Things around here change so much. I wonder if they change too," Christmas Eve ponders glumly.

"Sweetie," Brian consoles…

_Brian, to tune of Schadenfreude_  
5 years may have passed us  
and of course, things have been changing  
But sometimes people do not change  
When their life is rearranging  
Christmas Eve, didn't you see  
They were happy to see us too  
Please don't worry  
If they changed, it's only to improve 

_Christmas Eve (interjecting and speaking)  
_But Brian, how can you terr?

_Brian_  
We heard all the updates  
From every single person down here  
Nicky's still a slacker  
So that's one less thing you should fear  
Rod's okay 'cause he's still gay  
Though he hasn't found his lifemate  
And Trekkie's still Trekkie  
We all know that he still masturbates 

_Christmas Eve (interjecting and speaking)  
_I suppose I see your point-

_Brian_  
Princeton's still obsessed with purpose  
Even though he claims he's found his  
And Kate has her sweet disposition  
Even if she's not a "misses"  
And Gary is still Gary  
And though Lucy's not a "slut"  
She's the same inside  
She's kept her attitude and stuff to strut 

"You know, Brian? You make me feer a ROT better," Christmas Eve says, sweetly. "Now I'm back in the mood! Work your mama!"

With that, the couple blocks out the sounds of Gary and Lucy by creating an uproar themselves.

---

Later that night, Kate wakes up from her sleep. She and Princeton alternate whose apartment they crash every night, and tonight they are in her apartment. Without turning on the light at her bedside, Kate reaches into the drawer of her nightstand and pulls out a small jewelry box. Inside is a 14 karat gold ring with a purple gemstone in the middle, and engraved inside the ring are the words, "My lucky penny." She then reminisces about the time Princeton gave up his lucky penny to her, saying that it made him lucky enough to find her. Kate adoringly slips on the ring, gazing at the stone.

Suddenly, a stir from Princeton shocks Kate into a state of stillness. She slowly turns her head to see if anything is wrong.

"No… don't beat the bunny, Bad Idea Bears," Princeton mutters to himself in his sleep.

Kate sighs with relief in knowing that Princeton is still dreaming. She quickly and quietly returns the ring in its place, lies back down, and hugs Princeton, whispering, "I love you, my lucky penny."

---

Early the next morning a Sunday morning, Lucy exits the apartment to fetch the Sunday newspaper. Since Gary is the superintendent, he is the only one on the street who can afford to have the Sunday paper delivered, let alone a regular newspaper subscription. She's clad in a silky, red robe that comes down to 3 inches above her knee. There is paisley-designed black lace at the bottom of her robe and at the sleeves. She bends at the waist to pick up the paper, as if she is putting on a show for anyone else watching when, evidently, no one is outside to see her seductive moves, and struts back up to Gary.

Meanwhile, Trekkie stares from behind his window outside, watching Lucy's every move. He is eating a bowl of cereal and standing a good 3 feet away from the window, so as not to be noticeable if Lucy dared to look up in his direction. He sulks in his chair, messily eating his breakfast.

As he finishes, he sets his bowl down, walks toward the window, and ponders aloud.

_Trekkie, to the tune of Fantasies Come True_  
If only you knew that 2 years ago  
I was one who left roses after your show  
But I was dumb- I leave no name  
You think it Gary, but myself I blame  
And since then I agonize  
Can't even look you in the eyes  
I don't know what to do  
'Cause I never love till there was you  
And now I find  
I wish I know how to hit on you  
I'll be blue  
Until my fantasy come true  
And now I wait  
And compensate with computer program I make  
That shows  
My fantasy coming true

After a final sigh, Trekkie grunts over to the sink, drops his bowl, and clomps down in front of his computer. There, he uploads his computer program in which he generates a cyber Lucy taking part in pornographic actions. Although he winds up enjoying himself at that moment, he is still crushed within.

---

In the afternoon, Christmas Eve visits Kate Monster at Kate's request so she may be given a tour of the school. Within seconds, Kate runs Christmas Eve over to the Monsterssori School and she, in hyperactive mode, tells everything Christmas Eve needs to know.

"Trekkie continued to give generous donations so I've been able to open up classrooms for kindergarten to 4th grade. 4th grade, Christmas Eve! Can you believe it? Even 4th graders will be given justice in school. When they transfer out, they'll have more confidence in themselves without the history of really childish torture just because they're different!" Kate Monster beams.

Christmas Eve laughs at Kate's enthusiasm. "Kate, you haven't change a bit."

"I'd like to think I have, but I guess it's comforting to you that I haven't drastically changed," Kate replies.

"What erse do you have in the schoor?" Christmas Eve asks.

"Well, I'm currently trying to get the kids to be able to participate in sports leagues. Of course, I want it to be fair and have them only compete with monsters. But I'm the only one with a monster school for another 500 miles!" Kate Monster adds in.

"Do I have office?" Christmas Eve asks.

"Well, even though we've had generous donations, we had to cut down on some things since the school is still small. I have about 10 monsters per grade. And only 4 teachers, 3 of which are old spinsters. Who bother me about getting paid," Kate muses, in a tone that gradually becomes meek and humble as she realizes what little she has.

"But I thought you said faculty grow fast," Christmas Eve recounts.

"We went from just Princeton to 2 teachers after one year! And 2 more the year after that!" Kate says, with a feigned sense of accomplishment.

"That okay, Kate. At reast it get better," Christmas Eve comforts.

"Anyway, to answer your question… since we don't have much money and we don't have that many rooms, I'm just going to take out one of the 2 janitor's closets and make it _your _office!" Kate says, in a beaming and positive attitude.

As they walk toward the prospective office, Kate beams with a smile and hums to herself. Christmas Eve takes notice and, when they arrive at the "office," asks, "Why you so happy?"

"Well," Kate says, modestly, "Princeton and I have been together for a long time. Since you left, actually. And things couldn't be better!"

"That good," Christmas Eve says, wishing Kate said more. Before she could even inquire, Kate quickly wraps up the tour and walks Christmas Eve out.

"I'll see you tomorrow and announce it to everyone right before classes start!" Kate says. With that, she skips along happily to Princeton's house, which is right next door to the school.

Though Christmas Eve is unsatisfied with the information she's been given about Kate and Princeton's status, she goes home to Brian and commences a butt-smacking since Brian sat on his butt all-day and an all-out scrub down of the apartment.

---  
As Princeton and Kate eat a quiet dinner, they smile constantly and even play footsie. When they finish, Kate takes the opportunity to confront Princeton.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Kate asks with obvious impatience.

"I want to wait for an opportunity to tell everyone at once," Princeton replies.

"Are you afraid to-"

"Not this time, no," Princeton interrupts. "Kate- we agreed to take things slow, and we did. I just want this to be slow, too. You know what'll happen once we let word get out."

Kate frowns slightly with disappointment. Princeton gently grips Kate's chin with his thumb and index finger and says, "I want it to be a special thing when they find out, too. That's all."

Comforted, Kate smiles and the couple cleans off the table, rushing to get to bed before Gary and Lucy ruin their mood. What they don't realize is that just as much as Kate's anxious to let the cat out of the bag, everyone else is mulling over the extra surge of happiness between the couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Back to Avenue Q**

_A fanfiction sequel to the musical Avenue Q_.

_Note: Each chapter will include an original song based off Avenue Q. This is done so it still feels like a musical as you read along. Some songs will be repeated, only because their melodies are repeated here and there throughout the show, too._

**Chapter 3**

Despite its small size, Avenue Q is buzzing with busy-ness the next morning.

First, Rod arises, going through his very anal-retentive morning routine: ironing every article of clothing he plans to wear for the day, dressing up slowly so as not to create any wrinkles on his newly ironed clothes, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, then using an electric toothbrush to brush his teeth after his meal. He then proceeds to wake up Nicky in hopes of getting Nicky to apply himself; as always, he fails to drag Nicky out of bed. Finally, Rod takes his suitcase, his laptop, his Palm Pilot, and his newest book most likely about showtunes and heads off to work.

Meanwhile, Gary and Lucy slowly emerge from their bed. Gary proceeds to shower, eat, then heads off to inspect the nooks and crannies of Avenue Q. Lucy gets ready and heads off to her job since she quit singing- a strippersize instructor at the local gym. Although she herself has sworn off publicly pulling off the "slut" act, she feels she's found her purpose in teaching others her craft.

Trekkie, Princeton, Kate, and Christmas Eve prepare for a day at school. Kate tries to be energized, knowing that, with the exception of the kindergarteners who have yet to learn the downer known as Mondays, the monster students will not be energized for schoolwork. Princeton perkily reviews his lessons for the day while Trekkie uploads his Lucy-generator program for a "quickie."

In their apartment, Christmas Eve and Brian eat breakfast and discuss Christmas Eve's anxiety.

"What if they don't rike me?" Christmas Eve worries.

"Don't worry, honey," Brian replies. "They'll need your assistance- they can't hate you."

"I suppose you right," Christmas Eve says, still with uncertainty.

With that, Christmas Eve's first day at the Monsterssori School commences.

---  
After assembling outdoors, Kate calls everyone's attention with a bullhorn, due to the lack of a P.A. system and a gymnasium.

"Attention everyone!" Kate announces, with feigned perkiness. "I'd like to introduce the new school psychologist- Christmas Eve!"

Silence floods over, and the monsters do not respond at all. Faint enthusiastic claps are heard from Princeton, and Trekkie claps to the offbeat of Princeton's clapping rhythm.

"Right. Have a great day, everyone!" Kate finishes off on the bullhorn.

With that, everyone rushes inside the school's walls, except for Christmas Eve.

"Thank you, Kate Monster, for giving me job," Christmas Eve says, placing her hand on Kate Monster's shoulder.

"Of course! You've done a lot for me when you were here before. I need to return the favor!" Kate answers.

As they walk through the doors, Princeton runs toward Kate, nearly knocking her over when he sloppily stops himself. "I need to speak with you in your office," Princeton says, gasping and pitchy in voice.

As they walk into Kate's principal's office, Princeton rushes to shut the door. He grabs Kate, shakes her, and announces softly, "I have an idea to tell everyone about us!"

"REALLY? PRINCETON, THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Kate exclaims, a little too loud for comfort.

"Shh!" Princeton commands. "I don't want anyone to know yet!"

"Right," Kate says, calming herself down.

"Okay. Great," Princeton says. "You know how Christmas Eve has just started here?"

"Yes?" Kate asks, confused as to what Princeton is trying to suggest.

"What if we throw a celebration dinner- welcoming her to the school and welcoming her and Brian back to Avenue Q?" Princeton asks, eagerly.

"That's brilliant!" Kate says. "It's absolutely brilliant! Yes- we'll invite everyone on the street and announce-"

"That we've finally engaged!" Princeton finishes, with excitement.

They agree to plan this event and kiss each other quickly before returning to their duties. As Kate meditates before she begins working, she notes that Princeton finally showed some excitement in announcing the big news. Now comforted, Kate hums happily and goes through paperwork.

---  
Nicky and Brian both emerge into daylight for the first time at noon, taking out the trash. They acknowledge each other and walk toward each other.

"Hi there, Brian!" Nicky greets.

"Hey, Nicky!" Brian says, returning the greeting.

"So we're both unemployed once again, huh?" Nicky says.

"Yup, but now I need to find a job more than ever," Brian answers.

"Yeah, I think I'll need to do that, too," Nicky replies.

_Brian, to the tune of It Sucks to be Me_

Now that I'm married,  
I need to get employed

_Nicky (spoken)  
_Yahuh!

_Brian  
_Or else my sex life  
Will be null and void  
I need to earn  
My daily bread and avoid  
A loss of dignity.

_Nicky (spoken)  
_That's right!

_Brian  
_I need to get paid

_Nicky (spoken)  
_Me too!

_Brian  
_I need to get paid  
To satisfy my wife  
And ensure that I will get laid  
I need to get paid  
(spoken) Why would you need a job, Nicky?

_Nicky  
_I've mooched off Rod  
For many, many years  
And he's more anal  
Since he declared that he's queer  
To get him off my back  
I need to adhere  
To some sort of normal occupation  
And then we'll have more cooperation  
I need to get paid  
I need to get paid  
If being roommates with Rod is where I want to stay  
I need to get paid

_Gary emerges from his apartment and joins along (spoken)  
_You guys complain you need to get paid?

_Brian (spoken)  
_Yeah. What's it to you, Gary?

_Gary (spoken)  
_Well, I'm at a loss for money

_Brian and Nicky (spoken)  
_But you're the super!

_Gary (spoken)  
_No, not with just that.

_Brian and Nicky (spoken)  
_Then whatchu talkin' bout, Gary?

_Gary (rolls his eyes)  
_Well…  
I was on TV  
Back in the day  
Now that I'm the super here  
Those days are M.I.A.  
And now my pride's at stake  
Cuz Lucy's earning our pay  
And being just a super  
Ain't enough for me- no way  
I need to get paid  
(spoken) Another way  
I need to get paid  
I need to boost my celebrity status right away  
I need to get paid  
(spoken) Even though I'm content at  
_to tune of Avenue Q theme  
_Avenue Q  
I'm content at Avenue Q  
I swear it's true  
But I want the limelight too  
Besides enjoying Avenue Q  
And living with all of you  
I need more than Avenue Q

"Is that true, Gary?" Brian asks, after hearing Gary's desire to get back in the biz.

"Whatchu mean, Brian?" Gary asks.

"You want another acting job?" Brian inquires, earnestly.

"Hell yeah!" Gary replies. "I need to redeem myself! These people have got to remember me for more than just saying 'Whatchu talking bout, Willis?'"

Brian and Nicky shrug and say goodbye to Gary, who's off to run errands. In the meantime, Brian and Nicky read the classifieds in Nicky and Rod's apartment, but to no avail. What they don't know is, Gary's "errands" include finding an agent and seeking auditions to attend.

---  
At 7:00 P.M., Rod sighs heavily as he walks down Avenue Q from a hard day at work. As he slowly trudges toward his apartment, he glances up and notices an unfamiliar figure walking toward him. Rod cleans his glasses, stops, and looks ahead of him. A well-dressed man- clad in the latest Armani suit- walks briskly down the street, totally oblivious to the shoddy surroundings. The next thing Rod zooms in on his the lean curve of this man's body, which later leads to noticing the rather feminine walk.

"Oh my God, he's gay!" Rod thinks to himself happily.

As the mysterious hunk of gay man approaches Rod, Rod musters up some courage and says, "I've never seen you around here before."

In a perky, unusually-high-for-a-male-pitched voice, the man responds, "I got off the wrong bus stop so I'm just walking the rest of my way home from working at this investment bank on Avenue A."

Rod's jaw-drops as he soaks in the information. "He's definitely gay, and he's an investment banker!" he thinks to himself. "Now all he needs to tell me is-"

"Today was, like, so rough. I'm exhausted from having a Democratic agenda thrown at me left and right when I'm trying to work," the mysterious dream-man continues.

Rod gasps aloud, then realizes his foolishness. After subtly regaining composure, he introduces himself, "I'm Rod. I live here. I'm also an investment banker, and a Republican."

Shaking hands with Rod, the man replies, "How fabulous! My name is Richard, but everyone just calls me Dicky."

Not even noticing the eerie coincidence that this man's name rhymes with Nicky- a man Rod had once dreamed about before he proclaimed his homosexuality- Rod invites Dicky to dinner in Avenue Q.

"I'm in a rush, but how about this- give me your number and I'll definitely call you," Dicky responds.

As they exchange phone numbers, Rod thinks to himself excitedly, "I think I may finally have found my soulmate!" As Dicky walks off, Rod rushes inside to spill the beans to Nicky, who is happy to see Rod's love life in action again.

---  
Trekkie Monster sits at the computer, angrily squinting at the computer screen. He's been, for years, attempting to create a love letter email to finally tell Lucy that it was he who gave her the roses after her final show 2 years ago.

"No! This no sound good!" Trekkie yells, aggravated. He thrusts the keyboard away from reach and sighs heavily with grief.

"How will I ever get Lucy?" he muses.

---  
After gushing over Princeton's dinner idea all day, Kate finally releases her bursts of energy when she calls everyone to invite them to a street barbeque dinner for Friday night.

"Wow, Kate- you really want everyone to know," Princeton notices.

"Of course I do! This is exciting news for me," Kate says. Realizing her tactlessness, she corrects herself, "Us. Exciting news for us."

Princeton laughs and says, "Kate…"

The two share in laughter, a few kisses, and then Princeton pours some wine for a toast.

"Here's to us, and letting everyone know I wasn't afraid to propose!" Princeton says proudly.

They both chuckle and drink to their soon-to-be-announced engagement. Now that Kate is more at ease, all she can do is pep up for the dinner party. As for those invited, they know things are great with the celebrated couple but don't suspect anything more than the ostensible motive for a street party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Back to Avenue Q**

_A fanfiction sequel to the musical Avenue Q_.

_Note: Each chapter will include an original song based off Avenue Q. This is done so it still feels like a musical as you read along._

**Chapter 4**

Friday morning could not have arrived sooner for Kate Monster. Kate preps up for the last day of school for the week as jittery as a bride before her wedding. She sings and hums happily to herself, and all Princeton can do is watch her and smile. When she notices Princeton watching her, she giggles and blushes a little. "I had no idea you were here, Princeton."

"Well, I just wanted to see you again," Princeton replies.

"You are very sweet, you know," Kate says. She then caresses a jewelry box she brought out from her drawer. "By tonight I can finally wear it!"

Princeton smiles, kisses Kate's forehead, and announces, "I'll be at the school if you need me this morning."

As he walks out of the apartment, Kate wears the ring and gazes at it adoringly, anxious for the moment she can proudly wear the declaration of love in public.

---

During recess in the school day, Princeton knocks on Christmas Eve's door. Quite frankly, no students have yet showed interest in needing Christmas Eve's services. Naturally, Christmas Eve hypes up for the possibility of finally applying her skills.

"Christmas Eve?" Princeton asks in a squeaky voice as he opens the door.

"Oh, it just you, Princeton," Christmas Eve says, disappointed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Princeton asks apologetically.

"Oh no," Christmas Eve replies. "I thought you were student."

"I'm sorry no one has come to see you yet," Princeton consoles. "I guess no one is that troubled yet. That and no one has gotten into much trouble yet, because I'm sure Kate intends for you to be a mediator."

"It okay," Christmas Eve says. "What do you need?"

"Well," Princeton answers, "I just need to talk to someone, but I can't tell you the whole truth. I promised I'd keep things a secret for a while."

"Okay. That fine. Just tell me ploblem," Christmas Eve says.

_Princeton, to the tune of "I Wish I Could Go Back to College"_  
Well, you see, I have me a "friend" that  
Was so afraid to commit  
But now that's he's in a relationship  
He couldn't help but submit  
It's no doubt that he's so in love, now  
But he thinks something's holding him back  
He wants her so bad but can't helping thinking that  
She's the last girl he'll have in the sack  
Why does he feel inhibition  
If what he wants is in front of his face?  
Why does he fear having no other girls  
When this love he so wants to embrace?  
_(skip to the point in song in which they sing "Sitting in the computer lab…")  
_He doesn't want to spend his life  
With any other girl unless it's her  
Even though he knows she's his last  
Having her to himself will not make him deter _(spoken)_ from committing! I think I figured it out!  
_(sung again to the tune of the end of the song)  
_Even though she is the last girl  
I'll ever be with in bed  
I know she's the one, now my search is done-  
I think now I'm ready to wed 

As Christmas Eve soaks in the information, Princeton's cheeks turn beat red from realization. "I did not just say that out loud, did I?" he asks nervously.

"Is that true, Princeton? You and Kate getting mallied?" Christmas Eve asks earnestly. "I thought you not aflaid of it anymore."

"I'm not. I figured _that_ out," Princeton answers nervously. "You're... you're just not supposed to know until tonight! Oh my God! What will Kate think?"

_Christmas Eve (to the tune of "The More You Ruv Someone")  
_If you in ruv with her  
There nothing you should fear  
If she in ruv with you  
It no matter that you told  
Though you are try  
For making it a seclet  
You finarry terr someone  
And you think it bad you're bold  
'Cause you're in ruv with her  
You have become excited  
Cause you in ruv with her  
You couldn't hord it in  
Sometimes when you're in ruv  
To tell someone you think that it a sin  
Ruv and marriage  
They rike two sisters  
Conjoin at waist  
Where one is, the other there too  
Especiarry when you know someone rearry ruv you  
You're in ruv, Princeton  
And now you rearize it  
You, like Kate, want everyone  
To recognize it  
So when you terr Kate  
that you tord somebody  
She ruv you more

"You think so, Christmas Eve?" Princeton asks, earnestly.

"When you and Kate first go out, all she do is talk about it," Christmas Eve answers. "She want to tell but respect that you didn't. She _will_ be happy you find barrs to terr someone."

"Thanks, Christmas Eve!" Princeton gushes, in a squeaky voice. He hugs Christmas Eve off-guard and returns to class.

Even though Christmas Eve didn't help a student, she sits and hums to herself, satisfied that she has greatly helped a friend.

---  
Before long, 8:00 P.M. hit the clocks and the whole street wakes up to party. Music is blaring from a stereo donated especially for the party by Rod while Brian is managing the makeshift buffet. Trekkie attends the party, but sulks at a table alone. Nicky dances around, pulling Rod away from Dicky (who he invited to join him as a date). While everyone is having fun, Kate and Princeton sit together at a table, nervous.

"Are you ready to spill the news?" Kate eagerly asks.

Violently jiggling his leg, Princeton squeakily admits, "Kate, I have to tell you something. I accidentally already told Christmas Eve."

Kate shouts a party-stopping, "WHAT!" With her exclamation of disbelief, the attention of the party quickly turns to the dueling couple. Rod, with Nicky dangling off his arm, uses his free hand to shut off the nearby stereo. Trekkie grunts and looks up at his fellow monster in confusion. Christmas Eve glances at Princeton, worried because she knows what's wrong with Kate. She immediately responds, walking over to Kate to offer comfort. "Kate, he just need advice."

"On _what_ exactly, Christmas Eve? He went against his word and starting blabbing?" Kate replies to Christmas Eve, frustrated. Offended, she turns to Princeton and asks, "Who else didja tell? Huh? HUH!"

"Kate, please!" Princeton pleads. "I only told her because… because I felt nervous about finally deciding to marry you. And she helped me realize I'm ready!"

A unanimous gasp follows Princeton's second untimely blabbing of the big secret. Most of the gang is unsure of how to react. Brian smiles, knowing that Princeton is finally owning up and admitting to love. Nicky stares with his jaw dropped, uncertain of what to think, given the situation. Rod beams with joy, Trekkie wrinkles up his nose, and Gary and Lucy stare coldly at the trio.

Kate, frozen in an angry and defensive stance, slowly rotates her head toward the crowd. Princeton follows her lead and confronts the crowd. In a shaky, squeaky voice, Princeton slowly announces, "Guess what, guys? Kate and I are, uh, getting married!"

After a few more seconds of silence, the noise returns in full blast. Rod turns up the stereo and shouts and jumps for joy, unknowingly knocking over his date in the process. Nicky starts dancing again, this time detached from Rod's grasp. Brian cheers for the couple, knowing that Kate will finally stop thinking that it sucks to be her. Trekkie shrugs and continues sulking, and Gary and Lucy saunter over to the couple to congratulate them.

"Darlin', it's so great that you're getting' over me and getting' married!" Lucy says, smoothly and seductively.

"Um, Lucy, I've been over you for 5 years," Princeton says, matter-of-factly.

Lucy tosses her hair in Princeton's direction and struts away, not knowing that Princeton sneaks a glimpse of her shaking ass. His attention is soon drawn to Gary, who slaps the back of his shoulder and congratulates him, saying, "There's my boy! He come to Avenue Q looking for purpose and wound up in a matchmaking! I could add _that_ to my resumé!"

After the two are left again, Christmas Eve comforts Kate, saying, "It tlue. Plinceton come because he didn't think he ready for malliage. That why he want it be seclet. But he ready and he rearry ruv you, Kate. He rearry do."

Kate hugs Christmas Eve, and thanks her for her comforting words. As soon as Christmas Eve is out of sight, Kate whips out the box with the engagement ring from her pocket. "I can finally wear the ring!" she exclaims happily. She kisses Princeton on the forehead and fumbles with the jewelry box. As soon as she slips the ring on her finger, she scurries off to show off her ring to everyone. Princeton sits back, watches, and smiles. "Gosh, I love her. I'm ready to marry her."

Meanwhile, Trekkie's attention is veered toward Gary and Lucy. Trekkie is at ease seeing that they're only talking. Soon, though, he overhears the conversation.

"Now that we know what's up with the lovebirds, let's ditch the party and go up for a lil' somethin' somethin', if you know what I mean," Gary suggests slyly. He winks at Lucy, an action that enrages Trekkie and makes him form a hardening, fist.

"Gary, baby, we already did this mornin'. I need a break, too. I just wanna enjoy the party. I gave up that reputation, remember? I don't need that anymore, honey," Lucy replies.

Trekkie sits up, satisfied with Lucy's refusal for sex. He watches and listens intently, only to be disappointed by Gary's discreet whispering into Lucy's ear. He observes Lucy smiling and giggling, and is heartbroken as the two slip away from the party to get to Gary's bed. Trekkie sighs heavily and rests his head against his arms on the table.

"I want Lucy," Trekkie muses to himself. Suddenly, a light bulb clicks inside his brain. "Wait a minute! Lucy say she don't want lot sex! I just be gentleman not demanding sex all times! I win her that way!" Trekkie realizes. After the epiphany, Trekkie decides to get up and join the party, knowing that he can have a chance to snag away Lucy.

As Trekkie visits the buffet table, Rod and Dicky's laughter is clearly audible to all, despite the noise from the lively chatter and music. Nicky, now resting from the dancing, observes from afar the obvious connection being made between Rod and Dicky. Although he is happy for his best friend, he soon realizes his loneliness and sighs heavily. Before long, he stops dwelling on his misery and joins Brian in serving the food.

When the crowd dissolves from the streets and into their homes, Princeton and Kate stay behind to clean up. As they finish up, Princeton stops Kate and brings her into his grasp. He kisses her gently then whispers sweetly, "Happy Engagement, Kate."

---  
Late in the night, three lights can be seen from the street of Avenue Q. One light belongs to Nicky's room, another to Trekkie's, and the last to Gary. Each man sits alone, with only one light of comfort. They all ponder over their newly realized dreams.

"I wish I had a girlfriend," Nicky muses.

"I need gentleman etiquette! I want to win Lucy!" Trekkie says, with confidence.

"I need to get me a gig," Gary says to himself, hopeless.

One by one, each of the three turns off his light, unsuspecting the changes that will erupt to turn their dreams into realities.


End file.
